Douce rivalité
by KartenK
Summary: AU où Bela est humaine, tranquillement installée dans son apart, quand arrive un visiteur impatient. Attention : Smut (ou lemon, ça se dit encore "lemon" ?)


_J'ai cet AU où Meg et Bela, humaines et lycéennes, se rencontrent et finissent par tomber amoureuse. Un jour j'attaquerais la rédaction de cette fic, mais en attendant j'ai écrit cet OS qui se passe après, où Bela est étudiante et Meg fait sa vie aussi._

* * *

Quand la sonnette retentit la première fois, Bela fronça les sourcils. Elle n'attendait rien. Sa pizza n'était pas encore commandé -il était un peu trop tôt pour ça-, elle n'attendait aucun colis et ce n'était pas ce jour-là que sa camarade de fac venait pour travailler. A la deuxième sonnerie, la blonde baissa le son de sa télé, comme si cela allait l'aider à identifier ce qui se cachait derrière sa porte, et déposa son livre. Que des témoins de Jéhovah sonnent deux fois était étonnant, mais pas impossible. Mais ce n'est que lorsque la mélodie se déclencha une troisième fois que la jeune fille quitta son canapé, et se posta devant sa porte. Répondre à un quelconque sondage ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, d'autant plus après un tel harcèlement. Et puis au final, alors que de l'autre côté on pressait une nouvelle fois la sonnette, de ce côté-ci, on appuyait sur la clenche.

Sans que l'hôte n'ait eu le temps d'apprendre qui tenait autant à la voir, elle se retrouva emportée en arrière par deux mains qui trouvèrent sa nuque et des lèvres qui se pressèrent contre les siennes sans aucune hésitation. Cette silhouette, ce souffle qui s'emballait et cette odeur, Bela les connaissait et les aurait sans doute reconnus dans une foule de têtes brunes, mais surtout, ils étaient en retard -d'un rendez-vous qui datait de plusieurs semaines- et débarquaient comme si cela ne faisait pas trois mois qu'ils essayaient de se voir. Quand enfin leur baiser s'interrompit, la blonde put contempler ce visage qui lui avait manqué et qui était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir en ouvrant cette porte.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Meg ?

-Je débarque, tu le vois bien.»

Oui, ça, elle le voyait. Mais ne devait-elle pas travailler à trois cent vingt kilomètres de là ? Face à ce sourire angélique, tellement rare sur les lèvres de la brune, elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Trop heureuse de cet imprévu qui pourtant bouleversait totalement ses plans. Elle jeta un œil au sac que son invitée surprise avait déposé -probablement alors qu'elle se jetait sur elle- souriant d'autant plus à l'idée que celle-ci resterait plusieurs jours. Relevant ses yeux, elle se demandait si elle devait d'abord chercher à éclairer la situation ou proposer à boire, s'écarter de l'entrée était une évidence, mais devrait-elle se diriger vers la cuisine ou le salon ? Bela, confuse, perdait tous ses moyens. Comme toujours quand elle se retrouvait avec cette femme, beaucoup trop stupéfiante pour elle. Alors l'orpheline était désarmée de son assurance, perdait parfois même ses répliques, abandonnée à une passion à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas. Meg était à peu près dans le même état, bien qu'elle gardait plus les pieds sur terres. Elle ne savait plus vraiment à quoi bon s'agacer, et devenait plus docile, comme apprivoisée, et si elle portait des sourires malicieux, elle non plus ne se contrôlait pas facilement. Et là, elle ne se contrôlait absolument pas.

Sa compagne n'hésita plus très longtemps sur son attitude d'hôtesse correcte, puisque son invitée se rejeta sur elle, posa ses mains sur ses fines hanches et accompagna jusqu'au canapé les pas à reculons d'une blonde qui volait déjà en plein délire. Il ne fallu qu'une tape sur l'épaule pour que cette-dernière tombe sur le dos et se retrouve face à une demoiselle qui ne cachait absolument pas ses intentions. Leurs regards se confrontèrent un long moment, échangèrent ainsi des mots inconnus qui décrivaient parfaitement ces sensations particulières qui traversaient deux individus dans ces cas-là : un brin de désir, de passion et de folie qui formaient le meilleur des cocktails. Bela céda la première en attrapant violemment le col qui la narguait depuis trop longtemps. Meg se laissa porter par le mouvement jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de l'étudiante qui en profitait pour attaquer son cou. Ce fut d'abord de doux baisers, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres laissent leur place à une langue habile qui savait exactement comment glisser pour provoquer les frissons attendus. Trop cruel de commencer par là. Avant que la belle atteigne son lobe, la brune tâcha de répliquer en passant ses doigts sous un pull trop épais, trouvant la peau qu'elle cherchait. Celle-ci était douce, mais surtout très sensible et sa propriétaire ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

Ce moment de faiblesse était une porte grande ouverte, et Meg s'empressa de la franchir. Aussitôt, ce furent ses lèvres à elle, contre la peau de l'autre. Le pouls de cette-dernière qui accélérait doucement, son souffle qui se réchauffait. Quand à elle, elle s'empressa de sortir les dents, de mordiller cette oreille beaucoup trop jolie, cette nuque beaucoup trop aguichante, et cette épaule qui s'avérait beaucoup trop habillée. Ses mains cessèrent leurs caresses dévastatrices et retirèrent d'un geste ce pull qui la gênait. Elle préférait, et de loin, la dentelle qui se trouvait en-dessous. Tout semblait gagné; Bela à sa merci, la Bela qui avait toujours le dernier mot, se mordant la langue pour ne pas gémir tout de suite. C'était beau, et rien qu'avec ça, elle perdait un peu tant son ventre bouillonnait d'impatience. Sauf que Bela ne se laissait jamais faire, même face à une Meg dominatrice.

Grâce à un coup de jambe, elles tombèrent au sol, Meg déconcertée, et Bela satisfaite. Elle mêla sa langue à celle de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient deux femmes à bout de souffle, puis elle l'embrassa au menton, puis juste en-dessous, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la rencontre de sa poitrine où elle dû accompagner ses baisers avec ses mains qui déboutonnaient la chemise qui faisait obstacle. En baissant le regard, Meg pouvait aisément contempler chacun des gestes de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux déjà en bataille, ses doigts qui balayaient d'un mouvement les boutons violets, ses fines lippes qui se posaient doucement sur la peau pâle et son regard pétillant, trop sûr de lui. Quand ce visage atteint le bas-ventre, elle fit le chemin inverse, avec beaucoup plus de violence, de temps et de désir. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de sa victime, qui la rejeta. D'un coup, Bela dû quitter ce corps qui refusait tout contact, stupéfaite et frustrée, elle restait sur le cul -littéralement- pendant que sa compagne se relevait. C'était trop cruel. Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi, se jeter sur elle comme cela, et se relever sans terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. C'était quoi le plan ? Rendre Bela encore plus accro puis prendre sagement un thé ? Elle restait bouche bée, victime du pire des affronts. Elle allait enfin protester, héler la belle qui passait à côté d'elle sans un mot et ordonner des explications, sauf que Meg ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tout aussi soudainement, la brune passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva avant de la poser par-dessus son épaule interdisant toute tentative d'évasion. Interdite et fixant désormais le sol, elle se laissa faire, se demandant bien ce que diable l'autre avait en tête. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quelle pièce on cherchait à l'emmener, mais une chose était sûre : Meg ne savait pas où elle était. Si bien que Bela eu tout le temps de patienter et de profiter de sa position pour dégrafer le morceau de tulle qui ne servirait pas -elle l'avait décidée.

Après avoir eu le temps de regretter trois fois sa décision puisqu'elle avait du mal à trouver cette fichue pièce, Meg lâcha la blonde sans ménagement sur un matelas qui semblait bien moelleux et confortable. Le moment venu, elle était certaine qu'elle y dormirait comme une enfant. Pour l'instant, elle contempla cette image, la figeant dans son esprit, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus beau qu'une Bela quelque peu dénudée qui s'étalait sur un lit, les joues rougies et se mordant une lèvre. Elle avait du enfin comprendre que l'une comme l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Comme prendre son temps ne pouvait qu'améliorer la situation, Meg ne se priva pas de retirer complètement sa chemise et son soutif qui, de toute façon, ne tenaient plus vraiment, puis elle retira la cravate qu'elle portait en guise de ceinture en s'agenouillant par-dessus la cadette. Elle rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent et que leurs yeux ne puissent faire autrement que se focaliser sur l'autre, et en faisant courir ses ongles sur les bras qui s'étalaient toujours en étoile elle attrapa deux poignets qu'elle rejoignit au-dessus de leur tête. Alors elle ne pu se retenir elle-même et réunirent leurs lèvres, tout en nouant à l'aide de sa cravate les deux mains de Bela. Voilà. Des yeux elle chercha une autre matière soyeuse avec laquelle réitérer l'opération avec des chevilles, mais elle ne vit rien à porter de main. Haussant les épaules, elle reposa son regard dans les yeux verts, sourit d'une façon que la blonde trouvait «adorablement attirante» et glissa à hauteur du nombril de celle-ci. Retirer son jean slim était particulièrement agaçant, mais Meg en vint à bout, trop satisfaite de pouvoir enfin le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les jambes de Bela étaient fines, grandes, la brune voulait en toucher chaque parcelle de peau, leur accorder à chacune l'attention qu'elles méritaient, et elle se promit de prendre ce temps plus tard. En attendant, elle était trop impatiente et s'attaqua aussitôt aux cuisses dorées. Le gémissement qui suivit était comme le premier gazouillement d'un oiseau au printemps : tellement attendu, beau et plaisant. Cela encouragea la présumée lucifériste qui alternait tendresse et fougue, vacillait autour de la limite du supportable et montait un peu plus haut à chaque touche, se rendant bien compte que bientôt, Bela ne pourrait plus tenir sans la toucher et ne retiendrait plus ses hanches, en soit : aurait grand besoin de lui faire payer.

«A..Arrête.»

Les mots étaient venu difficilement, entre deux souffles, et lorsque Bela avait su qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Meg le savait, et pourtant elle lui donna la pire des réponses : «Quoi donc ?» Pire qu'un «Tu peux répéter ?». Pire que tout autre chose. L'aînée savait mentir, et pourtant elle ne cachait rien du fait qu'elle avait très bien entendu, très bien compris. Son ton était jovial, et elle feignait l'innocence -alors que tout le monde savait que Meg Masters n'avait rien d'innocent. La blonde répéta, plus fermement et sûre d'elle, afin d'être certaine qu'on la détache et l'autorise à agir, mais au dernier suçon elle ajouta inconsciemment un «s'il te plaît» désespéré. Bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'attendait Meg. Elle retrouva le visage de Bela, releva son menton et embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse, comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle libéra les mains de sa dulcinée et avant même qu'elle puisse déposer la cravate à ses côtés, des boucles blondes envahissaient son champ de vision, des dents griffaient sa peau et des doigts arpentaient son corps comme s'ils découvraient le sens du toucher pour la première fois.

Désormais, c'était Meg à la merci de Bela, et cette-dernière, après avoir repris le contrôle sur son instinct, savourait ce changement. Elle adorait la peau de la brune qui rougissait, perdant sa couleur presque blanche naturelle, les mèches de cheveux qui commençaient à boucler à cause de la chaleur, de la sueur, la façon qu'avait la jeune femme de se crisper et de ne laisser aucun son franchir ses lèvres hormis lorsqu'arrivait le moment fatidique. Leurs corps se mouvaient sur une même mélodie, leurs bassins devenaient fous, mais Bela ne s'y attaqua pas tout de suite. Elle suivit les côtes de Meg jusqu'au bas de ses seins et tâcha de les caresser doucement, du bout des doigts comme si elle était confrontée à du coton qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer, ou une œuvre d'art superbe qu'elle risquait de casser -ce qui s'approchait de la réalité. Elle savait que la brune était -un peu comme elle- sensible à l'agressif, à des touches de violences, mais ce qu'elle avouait moins, c'est que la finesse, les gestes doux et apaisants, la rendaient presqu'aussi dingue. C'est bien ainsi qu'elle préférait agir momentanément. Ses doigts étaient légers comme des plumes, ses baisers des pattes de chaton, et quand elle approchait la zone la plus sensible, Meg se cambrait. C'était adorable et attirant. Elle aurait passé des heures sur cette poitrine, à la toucher de toutes les façons possibles, à lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais il y avait du monde sur sa liste d'attente.

Comme lasse, elle releva son torse allongé aux côtés de la brune et agit avec la pire des lenteurs en délivrant Meg de ses chaussures, puis de son pantalon, enfin elle enroula ses jambes autours des siennes pour les bloquer. Maintenant, seul le bas-ventre l'intéressait, et bien que la Masters ne portait plus qu'un seul vêtement, Bela la trouvait trop couverte. Ses deux index passèrent sous le tissu noir et le baissèrent avec une patience qui enflammait la brune dont la seule préoccupation était de garder un temps soit peu de contrôle sur sa respiration. Au fond, en venant ici, elle savait très bien comment ça finirait, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle perdrait ses moyens et, après tout, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins, elle devait le désirer d'une certain façon sinon... eh bien sinon, elle était complètement timbrée -ce qui semblait probable, après tout. Si elle l'était, Bela aussi. Celle-ci devait avoir conscience de ce qui l'attendait par la suite, ou alors elle n'avait rien appris de ses expériences et cette hypothèse n'était pas la genre de la jeune femme. Toutes deux étaient averties d'où elles allaient, et elles y allaient.

Meg n'avait pas besoin de plus d'aide, alors la blonde n'y alla pas par quatre chemins -mais plutôt par deux doigts. Si Meg savait une chose, c'était ça : l'étudiante apprenait de ses expériences. Elle le prouvait à chaque fois. Elle retenait les bons moments pour agir, les bons gestes, et les ajoutait à d'autres si bien qu'elle restait concentrée et connaissait les réactions de sa victime qui ne devait plus être très loin de perdre la tête, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait accéder à la requête de ses jambes qui ne demandaient qu'à se déchaîner. Sans libérer la brune de son emprise, Bela retrouva d'autres lèvres qui lui plaisaient plus. Elle voulait les entendre, elle voulait qu'elles s'entrouvrent et permettent au plus beau des sons de résonner dans l'espace. Et elle le voulait maintenant. Ses doigts s'allièrent et dans un dernier pas de danse, ils effleurèrent la zone la plus sensible de la brune. Meg perdait la tête, implosait, tremblait tandis que dans tout son corps se propageait un plaisir sans pareil. Elle était à bout de souffle quand ses jambes furent de nouveau libre. L'étudiante, victorieuse, s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle la trouvait belle, trop belle, et surtout calme; Bela voulait profiter de cette quiétude avant que Meg, mauvaise perdante, reprenne ses esprits et s'occupe de son cas.


End file.
